The Kiss of Doom
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Ever wonder what Sasuke and Naruto were thinking the time they accidently kissed? Or the time Sasuke risked his life for Naruto? Why did he do it? And what feelings came of it?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the stupid plot. Naruto dearest is Copyright to Kishimoto Masashi sensei~and company o.o

__

zerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozerozero.ichi

Naruto had had enough. He was mad. Why was it always Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. Sasuke kiss me, I love you Sasuke! Gah! Pathetic! What about _Naruto_ eh?? 

What about Naruto this and Naruto that? Naruto kiss me…I love you Naruto. Not once had he heard any of those words. It was always Sasuke. Who cared if he was the last survivor of the Uchiha clan?? Not Naruto.

Naruto crouched low on the desk ad stared angrily into Sasuke's eyes. He just couldn't understand it. But it was quite obvious why they would like Naruto and not him. Even though Sasuke had lost everything, that was what he was admired for. That, and his looks.

But what really annoyed Naruto, was that Sasuke had everything that he himself desired. He felt a mixture of envy and jealousness towards the surviving Uchiha.

It wasn't fair…because Sasuke had been loved. Acknowledged He'd been able to live with his family until the day they had perished.

While Naruto had never felt the loving of a parent. The closest he had was Iruka sensei and Naruto still didn't want to burden him with all of his petty problems.

Sasuke had love. He had acknowledgment. He always appeared so calm and collected…didn't the guy ever say more than two syllables??

As Naruto went back to staring at Sasuke, and a huddle of girls and boys alike glared at Naruto, we get a look inside pretty boy's head.

Sasuke watched calmly as the annoying blonde crouched low on the desk and glared into his eyes. Sasuke just watched through calm eyes. It wasn't his fault that Naruto was such an idiot.

And he'd never asked those girls to get on his nerves every single day. But, no, you didn't see him getting upset. He wasn't whining. Honestly, they were all just obstacles that were in his way. He had perfected the Ignore Technique and it seemed to keep the onna at bay, but they still sent him love letters that he gagged over. It wasn't the act itself; it was the feelings behind it. They obviously thought they liked him. But that didn't matter to him. His only purpose was to graduate here and get stronger, to avenge his perished clan. He'd do anything he had to kill that man, aniki. 

Staring into the baka's eyes, he momentarily wondered where Naruto's parents where. And where did he live? And why did it seem that the village people disliked him? Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't keeping track, he had just noticed because he always kept a close eye on anything suspicious or anything that could be useful. If Naruto did have parents, he was sure they spoiled him. And why did have to be so loud all of the time? Maybe he enjoyed getting on people's nerves severely. Who knows…he could just like to get in trouble. Or he must just like the attention.

He was starting to get annoyed with his thoughts and an almost palpable lightning of dislike were exchanged between the two. 

Over Naruto's shoulder Sasuke could see a group of very angry teenagers. If Naruto didn't move soon enough, then he would be in for it. His attention was pulled away as someone shifted in front of their table.

"….sure. That's what I was saying." An unknown student in the row ahead said, completely unaware what the elbow headed towards a certain spot on the desk would cause.

The moment his elbow bumped into Naruto, there was a collective gasp as Naruto fell forward…

"Ah, sorry," The student began as he realized he had bumped into someone. He stared at the scene before him.

Sasuke and Naruto…were in a lip-lock. And they did not look happy.

Naruto blinked as he lost his grip on the desk he was on an unknown classmate's elbow bumped him and he fell forward in surprise.

Sasuke watched in slow motion as a surprised Naruto was pushed forward…

And their lips locked into a half-kiss/half mouth lock position.

The only thing that was going through their minds at that moment where

'Sonna!!!!!'

Needless to say, they quickly pulled back as fast as they could and looked wildly at each other.

The unknown classmate looked extremely sheepish and apologetic, while the rest of the room was silent.

Warning bells went off all around Naruto as he looked up quickly from staring at Sasuke, both of them still in shock.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He eeped before he turned slowly to meet many angry people with Sakura at the very front with the scariest expression he had ever seen. No way was he going to survive this one.

No way is he going to survive. Sasuke thought calmly before going back to waiting for Iruka to come and teach class.

After Naruto's beating Iruka entered the classroom and the day began.

After that day, Naruto totally forgot about the whole incident, because his mind was preoccupied with everything else that had happened that day. Who knows if Sasuke remembered? After all, after school…he had plenty of time to think it over. Guess you'll never know huh? *Yawn* 


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Le Kisu 'o Doom"

Chapter Two

By: Keitorin

A/N: I finally figured out what to do with this. When I wrote it at 4a.m last week, I had fully intended it to be a one-time thing. But I got such positive feedback and people wanting more, that I decided I would try. The only problem was, I had no idea where to start. So, I consulted someone from the SasuNaru writers group on Yahoo, and even though I didn't really get any solid ideas, I was given the idea to have something else that involved Naruto and Sasuke. At first my mind was totally blank, and then I remembered the 16nth episode and thought it was a very sensitive episode…so here it is. This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view.

"Well, with me on the inside, and Naruto attacking from the outside…" Sasuke contemplated.

"Hey! I came to save you!" That annoying voice…could be…

"You total moron!" He began yelling at Naruto angrily.

__

I can't believe him! Save me?? Who's going to save him then?? Well it's not going to be me!

Sasuke looked up as movement from the mirrors caught his eyes. 

__

That's the real one…but his eyes widened in shock as he heard Haku's voice calmly say that he was not there any more. 

Sasuke turned his head slightly to peer in Haku's direction. He jumped up and decided on a quick solution. He'd bust the mirrors. Hands formed into the seal, he prepared attack, even as Naruto sat up and asked what was going on. 

If the mirrors where made of ice…then he'd fight water with fire. He silently willed Naruto to stay back, and attacked.

"Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" And he brung his fingers up toward his mouth and blew. Fire sppute4d out of his mouth like an angry dragon. The fire surrounded the whole of the ice walls, but as the harsh air calmed down, nothing had changed. The fire hadn't been enough. 

He only had time to utter a low curse before he and Naruto were assaulted by pointy needles that poked through their skin like tiny pinpricks. Sasuke immediately sat up and looked around wildly. It was attacking from everywhere! Was it a Bunshin then?

He could feel Naruto getting frustrated beside him and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. There was already too much going on to watch over his companion. 

"Trying to follow me with your eyes is pointless." Sasuke heard Haku say and immediately after Naruto yelled 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'.

"Don't." Sasuke warned, but Naruto didn't listen. He was only going to get himself hurt, and then Sasuke would have to save the baka.

It was pointless, Sasuke decided as he watched Naruto try to break through the mirrors, only for his Jutsus to slowly disappear with each hit the indiscernible Haku due him.

As the last Jutsu disappeared and Naruto was dealt a blow and fell to the ground, Sasuke idly wondered if she could have caught him, but figured it was okay because it was so close to the ground. 

Sasuke listened as Haku explained that his Jutsu used the mirror's reflection to transport him, and from his point of view, it looked as if he were moving in slow motion.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, startled, when he let out a curse. Hmm…'So what?' 

"I have a dream I must fulfill." Dream? Sasuke thought. A dream…it was just a word. Why was Naruto so attached to a word?! What could be so important…

Of course…he himself, wouldn't want to die, he had to kill that man…

Haku didn't want to kill them, or them to kill him? Sasuke figured that wasn't possible in this situation. 

Connect our dreams…tell me, what is a dream, really? I know I have to avenge my lost clan. But that isn't my dream, is it? I want to know. Someone tell me…what is…my dream?

And here this person says their dream is to protect someone else…to fulfill their dreams. But that was selfish, wasn't it? To never do what you want, to give it all…for someone else's dreams? That must be painful. Of course he wasn't one to talk…as he was giving up his life for revenge, wasn't he?

"For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you." Sasuke smiled in anticipation, as did Naruto nearby. 

___~

As Kakashi fought to protect Sakura and Tazuna from Tabuza, Sasuke and Naruto where being attacked with the needles again by Haku.

Sasuke looked over as Naruto fell forward, needles stuck out of the fabric of his clothes at the back. He himself had various cuts and needles. 

A moment of catching his breath, and he heard it. He looked up quickly as he heard Sakura scream, quite loudly. What was Kakashi doing??

Haku seemed to be watching them patiently. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and saw that he wasn't looking so well, and decided that he had better do something soon. It was kind of scary seeing someone you trained with everyday, even your rival, hurt like this. 

__

My eyes seem to be getting use to the speed…He looked around with slightly widened eyes, taking in as much as he could. 

He heard Naruto begin to stir and began to talk, not only for distraction from Naruto, but also in hopes of learning more. 

Haku's body reflexes, ability to react…should already be at its limit.

"But this time I'll stop you." He said as he concentrated as much as he could.

__

Concentrate..Sasuke breathed more freely and the changed seemed to come at once.

He was prepared when Haku assaulted them with more needles and Sasuke quickly jumped in and pushed Naruto to the side.

He landed roughly on the ground passing a still unconscious Naruto and came to a very low crouch, hand over wounds as he bent low. Sasuke raised his head almost angrily. He had felt the change in his eyes as his head was bent. It felt powerful. Haku was definitely surprised. 

It was just a little…but he could see. And what a weird experience it was….

Sasuke kept a close watch on Haku's movements, not sure what he would do next. He tensed expectantly when Haku flew out…

But Sasuke was unprepared when Haku aimed at, not him, but Naruto.

__

At Naruto?? Damn it, please let me make it in time! His eyes looked panicked as he began to run as fast as he could toward them. Everything went by in a blur. He jumped in front of the needs and they embedded into his skin, and he lurched slightly at the impact. He ignored the pain for a mere second as he grabbed onto Haku's arm and slung him as hard as he could in any direction available. He stood, hunched over from the pain, feeling everything at once. Then Naruto began to wake.

****

Unexpected Review responses…

AsnGothic – Lol, I'm afraid this chapter didn't contain much fluff either did it? But a lot of angst, gozaru.

I went back through the manga to do this chapter, and that's when I saw that it was some unknown ninja after all 

I love your group, and I think it's needs more people! *Advertises somewhere* 

Ayako - *plays tug of war with Shikamaru being the prize*

Morien Alexander – Lol! I found the review on the group I joined at Yahoo, it was hilarious xD …thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter was okay.

Firedraygon97 – Thanks~! I'm really glad you liked it, and I tried another chapter. Hope it was okay.

Japime Girl – When I read this review, I was so surprised. I had thought about continuing, but had no clue where to start. Potential…well, I hope this was okay! And I've got talent?!?! Me….talent…barking mad I tell you…

I decided to have this one in Sasuke's point of view, the next one in Naruto's, and then Sasuke's…and then make another chapter after the one after this, and make that where they get together? Hyper can be good! But being hyper and having a headache can be very painful for the system…

And I'll think of a way for Sasuke to find more about Naruto. Sugar…pure blood pressure o.O;

Thanks for all the reviews! Now I know I would feel really bad if I hadn't continued this…well, I'm working on the next chapter, have 500 words so far. ^-^

****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:~

Wake up, Naruto….wake up….

Naruto twitched. 

__

Pretty boy is…injured. Will pretty boy die?

Naruto slowly came to, groaning in pain. He grimaced and began moving, slowly, and pushed himself up a bit to look over to the side. What was going on…? Last thing he remembered…Sasuke…Sasuke??? Naruto turned over onto his back and looked up at to see Haku laying on the ground, and the back of Sasuke. Naruto's first thought were, 'Sasuke did it!' and 'He's alight!'

Naruto ignored the remark about him always getting in the way, too relieved that Sasuke wasn't dead. 

"Sasuke, you!" He began, grinning, almost in awe. But the grin was wiped off only to be replaced by a look of horror, eyes gone blank. Naruto didn't notice the blood that surrounded them, nor Haku watching silently across from them. His eyes were fixed on the bloody form of his sometimes rival/sometimes friend, covered in blood and needles.

__

No…Naruto's mind whispered in horror. He mind seemed to be having trouble focusing…

"What's with that face…you moron." He heard Sasuke mutter vaguely. 

"W…why?" 

__

You…saved …me? Naruto felt lost…he didn't understand…

Seeing him….like that…made him feel so saddened…he couldn't take it…those eyes were too blank. What happened to that annoyed glare, reserved just for Naruto? Slightly different from the one he gave Sakura of course, as that one was because of Sakura's unwanted advances. 

__

This can't be happening…He thought, having this huge urge to cover his ears and eyes, and never look up again.

But he had to…

"Pfft. I…hated you…

"But…but…why me??" Naruto asked in desperate need of an answer. Why, why, why? Why him? Him, who was always in the way, him, who was always loud mouthed, him…who always got in the way…

__

I never asked for your help…

"I…don't know…," Naruto's eyes met with Sasuke's.

"My body…just moved…on its own…baka." Naruto watched Sasuke's body fall I slow motion, and he caught him in an instant.

Naruto listened as Sasuke mentioned something about not dying until he'd killed a certain man…and that Naruto shouldn't die also. Naruto shook slightly, and held Sasuke closer in his arms.

__

No…nononononononono…He repeated over and over again in his still shocked mind. This had to be a dream…none of this could be happening…Sasuke….couldn't be dead. He was too strong. At this time Naruto didn't even care to mention that Sasuke was stronger than him…because this wasn't real.

But even he had to face reality sometime. Looking down into Sasuke's now lifeless eyes, something clicked inside of him. Tears formed and a view of Sasuke, bleeding and dead, flashed before his eyes…

"…died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in…"

Naruto listened, but he was a bit hazy around the edges. It only angered him worse when Haku asked if this was the first friend who had died.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

__

I..I hated you too. Naruto admitted and clutched tighter onto the lifeless boy. He had hated him…but know…he wasn't so sure of anything anymore. Everything was happening so fast and his body was in shock.

__

I won't forgive you!! He screamed in his mind, filled with a rage he had never felt before. He had a flashback of all the times Sasuke had been acknowledged, not only by Sakura, but Kakashi sensei also…yet, why was he feeling like that didn't matter anymore? Suddenly, he felt as if it was okay to be mad, at himself, to be mad at the world, to let it all out. The feeling came over him immediately, like a blanket that didn't know how to comfort him and clung to his skin. As his mind retreated a ways, he knew he couldn't own all this rage, Despite being lonely, feared, and weaker than the others, there were things that made all that okay. 

Sasuke dying was one of them. That was the last thing he thought as the rage consumed him.

His canines lengthened sharply, his eyes widened and the pupils dilated sharply, with a catlike streak down the middle. He was still clutching Sasuke, almost as though protecting a cub even though he was already dead. 

"I'LL KILL YOU." The thing that wasn't just Naruto anymore snarled out. Naruto was still there though. And he could feel his and the fox's Chakra mix together and form around his body, into one deadly swirl of fire.

It surged forward and cracked through the ground like it was blades of grass. The rocks raised off of the ground with the power of such Chakra, and it appeared Haku was definitely caught by surprise.

For Naruto, it was somewhat painful. He'd never felt such a surge of power, and he was consumed in the hatred, so it was intensified by plenty. In a sudden burst, there appeared the airy, but appearing solid, form of the Nine Tails Kitsune. It was definitely something that could be put in the 'Out of this world' category.

Naruto was in the center of it all. Although it was hazy, he could still keep a bit of control over the oni kitsune. He wouldn't let anyone else die because of him…

He gently settled Sasuke to the ground and let the Chakra fully surround himself. He felt the wounds on his hands disappear and his fingers and nails extend into deadly looking paws. Finally. He turned his head to the side, and such rage could be seen in his eyes, and the fox marks on his cheeks stood out vividly. No wonder he was so feared. Naruto thought he could understand how the village people who had seen the fox those years ago felt when he came walking into town. It was like a time bomb waiting to go off. And because the Hokage was kind to him, they hated him even more, for the loss of their family members whom they had lost…

He was sure the fox could have tooken over any time, but he held onto it, keeping his friends faces firmly in his mind. And then he set off. In a very fox-like manner.

****

Review Responses:~

Firedraygon97 – Glad you liked it! I had this written up already just waiting to see what people thought of the last chapter ^-^

:D – I know…you're probably wondering 'fluff?? What fluff???????I see NONE~!!!!' eheh ^^;

The reason is because, I wanted to make the pairing seem possible first. I wanted to bring out the main points that were sensitive, and then when I got to the fluff part, it wouldn't be so ackward for me to write o.o;;

evafreak – Thanks~! Here ya go…and after this, I'm putting it in Sasuke's POV, then the next chapter will be my own little thing, with fluff hopefully…

Cheryl-chan - ~! Heya! Thanks for reading~! Although this wasn't the one I had written first *****swetadrop*** **I wrote this one after I finished the chapter for my other story. So…how's you??? Good? *glomp*

And…yeah, I'll try my hand at SasuNaru later, hopefully chapter five. ^-^~! I'm so glad you liked it @.@ *hops around happily*

****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:~

"Geez…all you ever do is get in the way." He mumbled through the pain.

"Sasuke you…" He heard Naruto in an excited voice before there was silence. He must've noticed his appearance. He must have looked pretty bad then…yeah…so many needles…and pain.

He could feel Naruto staring at him…so much shock…and horror….did he really care that much? Did it matter? 

"What's with that face you moron." He smirked/grimaced. Even through the pain…he took notice of how shook up Naruto was. Obviously seeing someone this injured, for the first time, scared him. But he looked so horrified…I've never seen him like this before.

And then, he was flooded with images. So many images…flashes, rememberings, of all the things they'd been through as a team. The kiss/smooch that time…he had thought about that afterwards…and he'd wandered if Naruto had thought about it too. Although it really wasn't noticeable, and he could've been imagining things…Naruto seemed slightly different. He wasn't so mature, as he was trying to keep his confidence.

And then there'd been the time when he'd failed at getting a bell from Kakashi, and he'd had to watch them eat. Kakashi had said not to feed him…but Sasuke had offered him food anyway. He'd not known why…he'd risked a lot doing so, but that seemed to be in the past now. 

Why…why did he do it? Every time Naruto seemed to be in danger, or trained to hard…Sasuke was always the one to get him out of it. He had no reason to do it, except if something were to happen to Naruto, their teem might get in trouble and not be able to go on to a higher level. But when he thought about that, it didn't seem to be the reason at all.

Hmm…and on their first mission…when Naruto had cut open his hand. That had been a surprise. I saw…saw that look in his eyes. It was one of sadness. I know I didn't like it, though I'd never admit it out loud.

And now…he'd never be able to find out more about Naruto past. He'd wanted to know…what made Naruto lose his confidence. Seeing Naruto expressing these emotions…and over him, the person who had always teased him, even though it made Naruto stronger, here Naruto was…crying over him. Why? And what was this curious feeling in his chest? It didn't override the pain, but it flowed through his heart, letting him breathe for a while longer.

"Pfft. I hated you…" Sasuke mumbled. He had…not really hated Naruto. But he had not liked his loudness, and tendency to annoy him. He looked so out of it…he was stumbling for his words. He wanted to know why. If I could have, I would've given any other answer than what I did. But I didn't have any other.

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own…baka." I felt myself falling…but I was caught.

"That man…I promised myself I wouldn't die…until I killed him…" I wondered why I told him that. But it wasn't important now…I knew I would die here.

"Don't die also." I mumbled with my final breath.

__

If you did…I wonder, if you'd find me? Would you…want to be with me if you did? But please…try to live…you'd me missed no matter what you think….so stay safe…

~~~~~~______~~~~~~

If this is death…it's not as bad as I though it'd be…Sasuke thought, looking around with dimmed yes at the blackness that surrounded him. It was a curious feeling…floating…he couldn't even feel all the injuries he'd sustained…

That reminded him…why…had he saved Naruto? He hadn't even planned on it…but it was so instinctual…his body had acted without his command. It had never done that in other case. Like that time he had saved Naruto from falling back when they had trained their Chakra by climbing the trees with only their feet…

But, really it didn't matter. In this place…oblivion, it seemed as if everything was seen in a hazy view. Like a spectator.

A warm hand brushed against his cheek, and he subconsciously leaned into the touch. The owner of the hand stroked his hair softly and Sasuke looked up dreamily. And blinked. What..? His eyes opened slowly, too slowly, but when they did…

"Anata…we thought you'd never wake up! We were so worried…especially your brother, though he didn't show it." A kind woman was there, sitting on the corner of his bed. She looked so warm and caring….just like a mother should be.

"Brother…?" He asked slowly, still in a very haze-filled state.

"Yeah…he'll be relieved to know you're awake. I'll send him in." With that, she left the room and Sasuke's eyes shut tightly.

__

No…mother…don't leave me… Something was so wrong…he could feel it…and her wanted his mother back with him.

Then something soft and moist brushed against his forehead and he forced his yes opened once more. And blinked. This person…looked…like him, but older. So much like him…

He seemed to remember cruel eyes though…set into that face, but no…it wasn't like that now. While his face didn't hold much expression, Sasuke could see right into his eyes. Concern…love…such love…

But there was definitely something else there. Buried deep….almost like it was for this purpose…not meant for Sasuke's eyes.

"Bro…ther?" Sasuke was so unsure…he felt conflicting emotion…battling over one another. If only he knew what the other was…it was so strong.

"I'm glad you are okay." Was all Itachi, his brother, sad before preparing to stand up.

In the spur of the moment, Sasuke sat up and grabbed hold of Itachi's arm. He turned to stare into Sasuke's eyes Sasuke appeared to be looking for something there.

"Please…stay safe." He whispered quietly. Something was so wrong…he hated not knowing what it was.

At last, some emotion flickered in his eyes and he turned and walked away out the door.

That was all he saw before he was, once again, plunged into oblivion.

****

Review…*yawn* responses

Ayako – lol, like the fox huh? =p

If I had a pretty boy to spare, I'd give you one ;)

But unfortunately…I don't have one either ;_; *sob*

If you'll settle for Shikamaru, then I'll settle for…Shino…do we have a deal?

Venus – I'm glad you liked it. It is a bit sad huh…

I write nice? *sniff* makes me happy to hear that…

:D – Yeah, I liked that scene too, was pretty cool =p

I've only got up to episode 24 so far ;

Silverwolf – I'm glad you love it~! *bow*

Mikka – Hehe, it made me cry too. A lot. 

Oh fine…I cried a river -.-

I hope it works out too ^-^

Firedraygon97 - *Thinks Naruto's awesome too* =p

I'm glad you liked ^^

M-chan – I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you don't think it didn't have enough fluff, and that it was just right ;

I aint leaven get over it – I thank you for reviewing, but next time can you please try and write one I can understand? Punctuation is nice, capitalization, and please spell correctly. But I thank you for reviewing.

Great…you can all groan now. The next chapter will be another Sasuke's POV, this one was supposed to be it…*sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N:] I tried to make this as short as I possibly could, so that I could get onto the next chapter. I shouldn't be apologizing as this is my fanfic, but I am to all the people who found something wrong with this fic. This is my first Naruto fanfic, let alone where there is any romance. 

On a lighter note, I'm happy because I got my Japanese version of Yami no Matsuei in the mail today. I was hoping the Naruto one would've come too but…;

Chapter Five: ~

He was getting decidedly dizzy. You'd be too, if you were floating around in total darkness. A very vast expanse of endless nothing.

But that didn't last long, as something started creeping along, seemingly from some outside source. Floating upside down, Sasuke felt it tug at him, almost as though exploring what he was about. 

It seemed to be getting more powerful, forceful, by the second. After a few moments it Sasuke expected it would burn him alive. Suspended in air, and having this strange chakra-like energy surrounded him, was nothing like the trip to heaven or hell as he had expected.

And this Chakra-type energy…it wasn't burning him as expected. Rather…it was a peculiar feeling. Like being…tickled? It almost made him laugh…but then the feeling dissipated, but still left a soft tingling in its place…

~_________~

Naruto trotted forward with killer intent and as the kunai came toward him he easily deflected them with chakra. He made sure to keep a close eye on every move Haku made, and dodged the next attack made. He watched as Haku made for the nearest mirror, and he reared forward and latched onto his arm. He held it into a splintering grip, and could see Haku was in pain. Naruto brung back his fist, and swung as hard as he could. As the blow landed, he could feel bone against bone and the pain in his knuckles. 

Haku's body twisted around harshly from the blow and he went straight through one of his own chipped mirrors, and slid across the ground quite painfully. 

Then, as one, every mirror there cracked and fell down to the ground into broken shards. Naruto breathed in and kept his wild glare hooked onto Haku as his mask slowly cracked. As half began to fall, Naruto ran forward again and prepared to finish him off. The rage was definitely still in him…he would finished the boy off, if the rest of the boy's mask hadn't fell off, revealing the porcelain face of the one he had met that day…when he had stayed overnight to practice tree climbing. 

Hand still poised to strike, Naruto spoke.

"You're from… that time!" Naruto had a mental picture of Haku smiling, wearing that kimono…

"Why'd you stop? I killed your precious friend…yet you can't kill me?" Haku was looking a bit lost. Naruto kept his head lowered for a moment, thinking.

__

Sasuke…And as he looked up and over at pitiful looking Sasuke, his reaction was instant. He swung and caught Haku square across the face, but felt no pleasure as he landed on the ground and spit up blood.

"What happened to that intensity? You can't beat me with that…" 

Naruto shook.

~*~

"Do you have an important person?"

"I want to protect my important person…to help his dreams come true."

"That is my dream…"

~*~

To protect a precious person…and fail…what did it feel like?

[A/N: I'm skipping all the explanations, a little bit.]

"Most painful thing?" Naruto asked, so curious..

"That in this world…I am a person who is unwanted." 

All of his anger seemed to drain from his body, and that powerful chakra seemed to be retreating…

Naruto stared.

__

It's the same…as me. He thought. It was true…they were the same in that aspect. He'd had no one who wanted him…and it was still the same, wasn't it? He still lived alone…why hadn't Iruka invited him to live with him at least? He wouldn't have taken up much room…just give him the couch to sleep on and a bit of ramen to eat, and he'd be okay…and he'd feel wanted. Being acknowledged and feeling wanted were two different things.

"You said to me you wanted to become,"

"The best ninja in your village, and to have everyone acknowledge you." Of course…

"Now if someone acknowledged you from the bottom of your heart…if they appeared, wouldn't that become the most important person to you?" 

A picture of Iruka flashed in his mind and Naruto tried to understand Haku's feelings. 

…

Just when Naruto was beginning to understand him, Haku asked him to kill him. Naruto was definitely surprised.

"Why are you hesitating?" 

__

Why wouldn't I hesitate?? To kill someone…like him…who know what's it like…to feel unwanted.

Naruto couldn't understand him. Was being strong the only reason for Haku to live?

"You could have been acknowledged…for something else.."

"When I met you in the forest that time…I thought you were like me. You should understand…how I feel." Naruto didn't know how to feel…Haku seemed to believe that he had no reason to live anymore…

Naruto wondered if he would ever be in this situation. But now…he knew he had something something to live for. Iruka…Sasuke, Sakura, even pervert Kakashi. But no matter what…it wouldn't be the same…

"Is this…the only way?" Naruto gritted out. 

"Yes."

"Please…fulfill your own dreams"

__

Dreams…is this what dreams did to people?

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with quivering lips.

"He…Sasuke also had a dream…"

Even though he doesn't believe in them. It seemed easier not too…

"If we'd met under different circumstances…we might have become friends." Naruto mused. Actually…they'd already become somewhat friends. It was a companionable friendship. And it showed by the way they worked together, without even needing to say it out loud. They understood one another, in some weird way. He could've been friends with Haku too…they would have understood each other better that way. But things never seemed to go right…

"Thank you." Haku said as Naruto once again came forward. He'd become strong, if he could kill when he set his mind to it.

Just as Naruto was about to reach him, Haku heard Zabuza somewhere in the mist shrouded bridge, and he immediately took action. As Naruto came close, he grabbed onto his wrist.

Naruto was started when Haku grabbed onto his wrist and prepared to form some Jutsu. And he disappeared. 

"Huh?" Naruto started. Haku…was gone. He'd asked him to kill him. And then…he'd left. Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion.

~~{Sasuke is…_dreaming _I guess you could say ;}

Meanwhile, Sasuke was seeing the most disturbing imaginary. He was…at a _picnic. _He was seeing it in his mind's eye. Him, Sakura…Naruto. Even the teachers, kids from the other teams, and Hokage himself were there, sitting around the area chatting away, while he himself sat alone, watching from his perch on the tree. But he seemed content to just watch everyone else.

Kakashi and Iruka were chatting about something, which seemed to be making Iruka blush. Teams 8 and 9 were talking together. More like Ino and Shikamaru argued, Hinata tried in vain to help out, while Kiba talked to Akimaru. Shino was staring off into another direction. Sasuke followed his line of sight and landed on Sakura who seemed to be staring at Naruto who was also sitting alone on a bridge.

Naruto looked surprised as she sat down next to him and began to talk. Sasuke watched silently, wondering what Sakura was saying…not that it mattered. He was peaceful…just watching for now.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be taking Naruto by surprise. Which led to Sakura tugging on his arm and him following obediently. Sasuke looked away, to the sky, and his lips parted slightly as a bird flew through the sun. What did that big ball of yellow sunshine remind him of?

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun~!" He twitched, and turned to see Sakura with a reluctant Naruto being held in her grip. He sent him a questioning glance but Naruto just twitched. Heh. Sakura began to climb up the tree and Naruto followed after a moment later. They each sat on either side of him, and sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then Sakura smiled to herself and stood up on the branch, carefully.

"I think I hear Ino-pig talking about me. " Was all Sasuke heard her say before she hopped down and ran up to start arguing with Ino. That had obviously been a lie…

"So…what where you doing up here all alone?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing. Dobe." He was surprised when he didn't get a response. Naruto had his head down, so he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Sasuke…may I ask you something?" He blinked. Naruto wanted to…ask _him _something?

"I…guess so." He said emotionlessly. Had to keep up his image ;

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Do you…have a precious person?" Sasuke let his mask slip. His eyes widened in surprise and he blinked a few times before he decided he was confused. 

"Because….I heard that to be truly strong, you needed someone to protect. But that shouldn't be hard for you right? You have so many people…to acknowledge you." He stared at Naruto with a strange emotion stirring in his chest. What…?

"I…I don't know." He answered honestly. A…precious person? Did he have one? Despite appearances…he cared for his team. They were training partners. He wouldn't be able to train without them there. But someone…who was truly special enough to want to protect? He'd never had anyone. He'd always believed he didn't need one.

Naruto still had his head down. Staring at the fluff of yellow hair, it reminded Sasuke of something. He looked up at the sun. Yes…those two balls of sunshine were definitely related. No matter how much you tried to ignore them, they always persisted.

"Forget about it…I was just kidding." Naruto mumbled and began to climb down. Sasuke grabbed onto his arm, however, and stared him in the eyes. And for once they didn't hold the usual annoyance.

"I might." And he smiled. Naruto went slackjawed and stared. Sasuke…smiling. Naruto smiled wildly back at him.

"Might? Interesting." He smirked at Naruto and ruffled his hair, causing Naruto to do the same. Then they hopped down and began chasing each other around, and pretty soon everyone was chasing one another, their laughs surrounded him until he felt dizzy. 

*_~_*~_*_~

Sometime later 

Naruto watched as Haku was laid down on the ground. He'd died…in such a way. He could feel the sadness, but he was angrier…

"Naruto! You're all right!" He stopped, startled, and slowly looked around. Oh no…she was asking about Sasuke. His lips shook with the need to cry. He'd failed…Sasuke. He'd gotten too hurt to fight…and Sasuke jumped in the way to save him. What would Sakura think…?

He looked away, and Kakashi seemed to guess something was wrong. Sakura…wouldn't stop shaking. It hurt Naruto to say her like that…and knowing it was his fault.

__

Sasuke…I'm…so sorry.

Naruto himself shook as Tazuna took Sakura by her hand to find Sasuke. He wanted to spare them the site…but he couldn't. 

For a few moments there was silence. Then he heard Sakura crying…more like wailing in despair. She must have really liked him…

"No matter what, a shinobi must always keep emotions on the inside. The mission must be your top priority, and you must possess a heart that never shows tears." When Naruto heard this, his heart clenched. Yeah…he'd sure let his emotions go rampant. 

Sakura cried harder and Naruto almost joined her. He clutched at his stomach and kept his eyes closed. 

The battle between Zabuza and Kakashi continued on.

__

Haku…really loved you…why? Images of Haku telling him about his 'precious person' came to mind, spurring him one. Haku had put aside his own dreams, all to fulfill someone else's. If that was what it meant to be strong…

__

I want to fulfill his dreams…that is my dream if I must have one.

~!!~

Sakura, oblivious to the world around her, leaned against Sasuke and clung to him.

"Sasuke…kun." She cried into his chest.

~~

__

Did I die?

Is that Sakura? Am I…am I…?!

__

And what about that dream? It's fading away…

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Sakura was leaning her bony elbows against him, crying into her arms. Ugh…he wasn't feeling too well.

"Sakura…you're heavy…" He mumbled. She looked up, startled, and tears were running all down her face. She shook and just stared at him. He looked to the side, at her, and she cried harder. Then she began to cry out his name happily, still crying, and she hugged him hard, despite his injuries.

"Sakura…that hurts." She eased up a bit and smiled at him.

__

What's going on now? And where is…Naruto?

His eyes darkened and he sat up, head held low.

"Where's Naruto? And the masked kid." He asked wearily. He wondered what happened…had it been a long time since he passed out? A lot could have happened. Had Naruto made it then?

"Naruto's fine! And that kid is dead…" Sasuke was startled. Dead? Then had Naruto defeated him? How could he have? Even he couldn't…how had Naruto?

"N-no. I'm not too sure, be he protected Zabuza." Sakura stumbled. He listened quietly as Sakura praised him, acting like he was so cool.

"No…"

__

From the beginning…he knew. And he planned on dying for Zabuza. He knew…

Naruto started as he heard Sakura yell out his name. And when she said Sasuke…was alive. He jerked his head sideways and stared. Sasuke was standing up…

All the emotion he'd tried to keep in broke loose, and the dam of tears flooded through. He'd never cried so much…and about someone. 

____~

Two Weeks Later 

__

They really loved each other…Haku and Zabuza. To die as a tool was bad enough…but dying without knowing someone loved you was harsh. Too harsh…

Sasuke hid a smile as Naruto tried to steal a cookie from the offering plate, only to be caught by Sakura. He admitted to himself, sometimes it could be funny to watch them two argue. It felt familiar…and without it, he wasn't really sure where he would be. 

He listened closely as Naruto inquired about being a true ninja. 

__

Not supposed to pursue…your own goals. Become the country's tool? 

"Well I don't like it." He turned to Naruto, who had a pout on his lips. He agreed wholeheartedly. Watching Naruto look at the two respected ninja's graves, Sasuke decided that Naruto truly was a mystery. One that really needed solved, but no one to take up the challenge. 

"I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!" Once again, Naruto surprised them all. Sasuke wondered if he should take that path. But..he was already on a path wasn't he? One that was inescapable. There was no turning back from it. But until then…he could surely stray just a bit.

~The End?~ 

****

That was…so much longer than I said it was going to be. I planned to have about 700 words. It ended up 2000 ;

I guess I just wanted to get it over with.****

But I did enjoy doing the picnic part, and I wish it could have been longer. If this were a different fic, it might have been. This was finished around 8p.m central, August 22.

****

Review Responses for Chapter four.

Ayako – I'm so sorry…I was in a weird mood when I wrote that ;

Poor Sasuke…what would he do to me if he read this fanfic? *sniff*

Oh my….you have given me the scariest mental image @.@ *glomps Itachi anyway*

Ooooo… Wouldn't that make a funny ficcy? AyaShika KeitShino *wild grin* *hugs bug boy*

RadicalL (chapter one reviewed) – lol, I'm sorry you feel that way. 

I think this was my favorite review. Next to Ayako's of course 

Yeah….Naruto was pretty determined to get Sakura. But I think Sakura's stuck on Sasuke. Especially after Sasuke almost died. Don't kill me SasuSaku haters, but I had the cutest idea for a fanfic when I was reading through the manga 

Oh yeah ^^, just incase you don't know what makes up a _fan_fic, it's what the fan imagines. You may right fanfics about NaruHinata, well I write mine about other couples. We're all the same in the world of fanfics. Most of the time we're twisting the plot to fit our needs. J 

Cynique – Really? Hm. For my first fanfic this was fun to write, simply because it was a review of things throughout the manga. The only difference was I added thoughts, what they might be thinking as they went through everything. But I'm glad you reviewed, I figured someone would soon point this out to me. ^-^

:D – Lol, don't ask why I stuck him in there. Okay…well, I really don't know much about him. But, I decided to check him out. And well…he looked kind of cute in a bad ass way so I had to add him in there…I thought it was sad what happened to Sasuke's clan, and I'm really curious what drove Itachi to kill his clan. So he's there ;

I'm glad you stuck with me ^-^

Well everyone, I know I told you this one would be in Sasuke's POV, then I'd have my own totally made up chapter, but…I think I accidentally slipped all the ideas I had for it into this chapter. I may continue…but if I do it will be on my own time. Domo arigotou gozaimashita minna-san. Mata ashita ka?

** __**


End file.
